American Honey
by Sylvia Cullen
Summary: Hearing news of her ailing grandfather, Bella Swan returns to the one place she thought she left. Read as Bella discovers old and new friends, falls in love ,learns a few things about herself, and maybe even discover the true meaning of American Honey.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Third and hopefully final time reposting.**

**Same story line as the one in 2010,2011, and now 2012 with a few changes.**

**This story is now complete so updates will be frequent!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_She grew up on a side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_

_She grew up good_

_She grew up slow_

_Like American honey_

_Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get goin_

_'But wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

_American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_Get caught in the race_

_Of this crazy life_

_Tryin' to be everything can make you lose your mind_

_I just wanna go back in time_

_To American honey, yea_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_Gone for so long now_

_I gotta get back to her somehow_

_To American honey_

_Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothin's sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_And American honey_

American Honey- Lady Antebellum

**Chapter 1**

"Bree did you send in the spread for the Gruel account" I asked my assistant as she stepped into my office.

"Yes Ms. Swan." she answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Bree, how many times must I tell you to call me Bella?" I moaned. Bree was ten years older than me and yet she still felt the need to call me 'Miss Swan'. She looked at me sheepishly. I took her silence as a sign for me to continue.

"How about this, why don't you just leave? Everyone's gone, and it's summer time." I smiled at her.

"I don't know." she said hesitantly.

"Bree go." I pushed. She was really sweet and a hard worker; she needed the break.

"Are you sure? I'll feel like I'm useless." She responded. I shook my head.

"Well to ease your worries how about you type up that report for me and then you're free to go."

"Thanks Ms. Sw-…" she stopped when I glared at her.

"I mean Bella." she said and I laughed, waving her out.

She closed the door behind her. I slid down in my seat resting my legs on the desk. I was tired, and my feet ached from my 4 inch death traps. It felt like I was working for hours on end when in reality it was just two in the afternoon, but it was all worth it. At age 28, I had done a tremendous amount of work to get to the top.

It all started with my mom's decision to leave Tennessee when I was seventeen. We lived in a small town called Myersville. Myersville was located in the smack dab of nowhere and was home to a measly population of 3,145 citizens where everyone knew everybody and everything. I spent those years of my life there with my parents, friends, and grandfather.

My dad had been killed the year before in the line of fire. That left me, my mom and my grandfather; "Poppy" as everyone called him all alone. Once my dad died, I looked to Poppy as my second father. He was one of the most important men in my life. Of course my mom saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave Myersville, especially in the midst of my junior year. Having no choice but to leave, we moved to Los Angeles leaving my friends, extended family, and my beloved Poppy behind.

At first, I was angry at my mother for making us leave, but I couldn't regret it because I wouldn't be where I am, if it weren't for her decision. The only thing I do regret was not visiting my Poppy and my friends. I hadn't seen any of them since I left those years ago and I terribly missed them all. I had all the opportunity in the world to visit them, but life always ended up getting in the way.

Even my mom moved back after a few years of coercing, but I was too stubborn to leave my new home.

As soon as I had graduated college, I started applying for jobs that were looking for editors.

The first year was the hardest. I sent résumés to countless places which usually ended with the same results.

"I'm sorry; you're just not what we're looking for." I couldn't blame them either. I was 21, young, naïve, and plain. I had brown hair, brown eyes and a thick southern accent. To them I was just some southerner, who was trying to make it big in the city. I was gladly ready to throw in the towel and relent to going home and that was when I met Galen.

Galen was my knight in shining honor with his sun kissed skin and hazel eyes. I had met him in a coffee shop one day filling in yet another application when he approached me. He worked as a photographer for Vogue magazine and told me that they were looking for an assistant to work under their current editor. I jumped at the opportunity and was able to intern until I got the job. I was so happy that I got the job that Galen actually had to go to the emergency room, because I had bruised his ribs from hugging him so hard. The first couple of months were rough, but soon working at Vogue became one of the best things to happen to me in my life. Working at Vogue though, had to come at a price. I had to change myself in the process. With the help of Galen and my co-workers, I was introduced to designer clothing, highlights, heels and I managed to mask my southern accent.

Galen and I had been dating for a while, and I was convinced that he was going to propose any day now. After working five years at Vogue, I found out the current editor was retiring and had offered me the job to take her place. I still wasn't the senior editor, but I at least I would get my own floor and assistant. I eagerly accepted the job and rushed home to tell Galen the good news.

I nearly killed myself in my haste to get home. I bounded up the numerous stairs to our apartment and opened the door. I called out his name numerous times, but he didn't answer. That's when I heard the soft moaning coming from our bedroom.

Galen had claimed to be under the weather lately and being the naïve person that I am, feared he was moaning in pain. Opening the door and fearing the worst, there lay Galen in our bed not moaning from agony, but in sheer pleasure with another man. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century. After nearly 5 years of being together, he cheats on me with a man. I mean I have nothing against homosexuality, but when your so called love of your life cheats on you with a man, it's a hit to a girl's self-esteem.

Let's just say that day ended with me having a migraine the size of Texas, and trying to fight the urge not to go Lorena Bobbitt on his ass. I quickly left and over the next few days, had to slowly build back up my confidence.

It took me a while to build myself up and I honestly thought I was fine until I had a mini breakdown and started wondering if I was good enough for any man.

That was three years ago, and long story short I don't date. I knew I wasn't ugly, but that made me choosy when it came to guys, wondering if they only wanted me because the thought I looked good, or if they actually cared for my personality.

I was at a dry spell, and as much as I hate to admit it, I loved sex, and not having it for a while had definitely made me a prude. I could go out a pick up any prick, but I was not that girl. I was constantly agitated and there were only a few people in the office that I could tolerate; Bree being one of them. These were one of the moments when I wished I were back in Myersville.

I had just laid my head against my arms when I heard my door open and Bree's head pop in.

"Bella, I finished the report." Bree said timidly.

"Thank you so much. Now go get off your feet. Go tell that husband of yours I say hello and give your son a big sloppy kiss from his Auntie Bella." I grinned.

"Thank you. By the way, someone left a message for you. They said it was urgent and when I asked what the issue was, they claimed it was a private matter. The woman left a message for you. "Bree rendered, before waving goodbye.

"I'll get to it. Enjoy your weekend." I smiled genuinely at her. Curiosity bubbled in my stomach and panic ushered itself into my head. What was wrong? Was it my mom? I hadn't talked to my mom in a while and she would just call my cell phone if it was important. She was currently on one of her spontaneous trips to Jacksonville, doing god knows what. She was definitely flighty, but I loved the woman.

Taking a deep breath, I hit play on my answering machine and laid my head back down against my arms.

"_I really hope I am talking to the right Bella Swan, I don't know…. I might be silly for even trying, but you may not remember me. I'm Esme Cullen: Alice, Edward, and Emmett's mother. I couldn't reach anyone and this was the only listing I could find, I'm sorry for interrupting you at your job….. I'm sorry I'm rambling, but your grandfather suffered a heart attack this morning. Your mother would have called herself, but she's a little out of it right now and trying to find a way to get back down here. Um, he's in critical condition and right now we don't know what's happening. I just thought you should know. I mean this is probably not even you… Just please Honey Bee..." _she mumbled before hanging up.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and the ringing in my ears amplified as I tried to even out my breathing. The old nickname he would call me seemed to echo off the walls. It just made it seem even more real.

My Poppy had suffered a heart attack. The joyous, boisterous man that was a second father to me was probably in agony and scared in the darkness of his mind. I wasn't even aware of the tears free falling down my face until I felt something wet splash against the report Bree had typed up.

I sat there for a few more minutes trying to get myself together, when I saw a text from my mother pop up on my phone.

_Get your but back to Myersville Bee. B back as soon as I can find a flight. Luv you!-Mom_

I sighed. Her text had only solidified my exact thoughts. I had to go back home.

Hurrying up to find my laptop, I quickly searched various air times to see which flight would get me there faster. Luckily a plane left in hour and I realized I had no time to pack. Booking the last seat they had left, I grabbed my phone and messenger bag before locking up. Luckily I had all my credit cards on me and at least 500 dollars in cash.

Rushing out the door, I headed to my car and broke probably every traffic law to man. Soon, I arrived at the airport and jumped out of my car, not even bothering to check it in. I could have cared less if it was towed or not.

Bumping along passengers along the way, I managed to make it as soon as they were about close the doors. Entirely out of breath, I managed to make it to my seat before I collapsed.

The other passengers were looking at me like I was crazy. Heck, I probably looked the part.

My bun had come out of its twist; my wavy tresses halfway falling down my back. My heels felt like the were embedded to the back of my ankles, and even my black penciled skirt suddenly felt too tight and hot for me to wear. The flight was to be at least seven and a half hours since we had two connections and I anxiously waited till we took off and landed. All I could think of was my Poppy and hoped that he was okay. Tonight at 10 o clock and after eleven years of being away, I would be returning to the one place I thought I left and the people I once knew and loved. I just hoped that this trip was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd REPOST. Edited 5/12/12**

**Same storyline as before just a few retweeks. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I sat there staring out at the dark turquoise colored sky; there were faint hints of red in the skyline, giving it an eerie glow.

I tried not to relish on the fact that I had chosen a flight that had to make stops in New Mexico and then Arkansas before heading to Tennessee. From there we would land in Nashville, where I would drive the remaining way to Myersville.

I was so nervous and everyone around me seemed so calm. I looked around the plane. The other passengers around me were quiet; trying to fight off bouts of sleep. It was just approaching ten o' clock and there was about two and a half hours left. I was just ready to get there. I constantly had to fight the urge not to run up to the cockpit and demand that the pilots go faster. I frowned at the thought. That would only result in me embarrassing myself or possibly getting us all killed. Not the risk I wanted to take, especially under these circumstances.

I focused my attention back to where I was. I was sitting between an old fat guy and a woman with a whiny (now asleep) baby. Ironic right?

I admit it was kind of sweet to watch the woman with her baby, sans the old man snoring to the left of me. They both looked so content and it reminded me of the way my mother was with me and so forth. Just seeing the two of them together made me reflect back to my childhood days.

My family and I had lived in my grandfather's childhood home. He had lived there all his life after his parents had died. My grandfather was known for being the town's milk man and horse instructor and trainer. Almost all of my fondest memories were of him.

Harold Anthony Swan was born August 10 of 1941 to Italian parents who had emigrated from Tuscany. He had worked under my great grandparents who had also run the ranch for nearly 30 years before.

He had met my grandmother Georgia when they were just both five years old. She was the love of his life and he of hers. Less than a year after they were married at eighteen, they welcomed my aunt Annabelle Joy. The next year she bore my uncles; the twins, Marcus and Harold Jr. (Junior for short). Two years later, my aunt Marty was born and soon there little family was complete.

Much to everyone's surprise, five years later, my father Charlie was born. She suffered from a very difficult pregnancy and it took a toll on her health. Thus was the end of childbirth for them.

A couple of years later she was helping my grandfather tend to the horses when she collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. An aneurysm they had told my grandfather, and that there was nothing they could do to save her. Her death was instant. He had fell into a deep bout of depression but soon recovered knowing that he had a family to take care of. My father would always tell me wouldn't be the man he was if it weren't for him. To raise five kids alone by yourself was enough to run any man crazy.

When my dad left for college my grandfather became lonely and started helping around the town doing various jobs and tasks. He became quickly loved by everyone and that was where he acquired the nickname Poppy.

My dad was visiting home one weekend, when my grandfather and dad were approached by a police officer. My aunt Annabelle and her husband were hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly. My grandfather and family had experienced loss once again. It was one thing to lose a child but to lose a grandchild as well. My aunt was seven months pregnant with a baby girl and all three of them had perished.

No child should ever die before their parent and my grandfather became sad for a time. He grieved for his daughter and sin in law but most importantly for the granddaughter he would never get to know. Seeing my grandfather's depressed state, most of my relatives moved back home with their respective others.

When my dad finally graduated from college, he returned home and that's where he met my mother Renee. They fell in love, married, and after a few difficult tries became pregnant with me.

I was born Isabella Marie Swan in namesake of my aunt. The first and only girl of all seven of my cousins. To say my grandfather was ecstatic was in understatement. I can vaguely remember the day when my mom had showed me the video, that never made me take my grandfather for granted ever again and how much he truly loved me. I was six and I was mad at my grandfather for not letting me help him tend the horses. All my cousins were allowed to but I couldn't because I was too small. I remember being extremely angry at him and telling him that I hated him.

Flashback….

_"__Mommy, I want to go play." I moaned, as my mother pulled me into the living room._

_"__Now, now Bella. You're going to sit in here for a while. How could you say such a horrible thing to your grandfather?" my mom asked._

_"__He never lets me do anything; he treats me like a baby." I pouted and she laughed._

_"__My silly Bee. Come sit on the couch, I want to show you something." she grinned._

_"__Mom!" I moaned._

_"__Please." She pushed, walking over and putting a tape into the VCR._

_"__Mom really" I huffed. "Just watch." she laughed as she went into the kitchen to wash dishes._

_I nonchalantly glanced at screen in discontent. The screen was of a hospital room where my mother lay in bed tired, but with obvious joy in her eyes as my father sat next to her with a heartwarming smile on his face. _

_The screen suddenly shifted and I saw that it was my grandfather sitting in a chair with a small bundle in his arms, which I figured to be me. I could hear my uncle Marcus's voice in the background so I figured he was the one holding the camera._

_"__Come on sweet girl. Open them eyes for Poppy." he cooed at me. Until that moment my eyes hadn't changed color and still had a slight blue hue when he first saw me. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed up at him and he smiled down at me. I was looking at him curiously when he burst out in laughter._

_"__My god, Charlie, Renee! She has their eyes. Such beautiful brown eyes." he laughed, which was true. I indeed had my grandmother's and aunts brown eyes. Strangely enough my father had inherited my grandfather's blue eyes respectively while my mother had green. To say that this was a strange occurrence was beyond me. My aunt and uncles had blue eyes, not even my cousins managed to inherit them besides my aunt Annabelle._

_I gazed back at the television screen and looked over at my infant self. I gazed back up at the man before me; wrinkles crinkled at the eyes and mouth, with a grey wispy mustache and beard. He brushed his callused fingers against my cheek as I grabbed one of his fingers with my small hand. He laughed and I grinned my first toothless grin at him. The camera zoomed in onto his face as he looked back down at me._

_"__Our sweet Bella." Our beautiful little girl. "You just don't know how much we love you." he cooed kissing my cheek snuggling me into his arms. _

_From that day on I knew a bond had ensued between the two of us. I was the granddaughter and daughter he lost, the spinning image of my grandmother and aunt as they constantly told me. I had become a part of something that made his life worth living. The screen flickered but I could remember the last words at the end of the video._

_"__My sweet Isabella, I love you so much and let no one tell you otherwise." The screen faded to just a flicker of black and white static. Tears beginning to build up in my eyes, I ran out the front door in search of him. He was brushing the one of the horse's coats with my cousin Demetri when I saw him._

_"__Poppy!" I screamed as I ran towards him, nearly tackling him whilst I grasped a hold of his leg, the only part I could reach of his 6'3 frame. He picked me up and settled me onto his hip. I grasped my hands around his neck._

_"__What's this all about?" He laughed as he tried to release my death grip on him._

_"__I'm sorry. I could never hate you. I love you so much." I cried. His chest shook with rambunctious laughter._

_"__Oh I know my silly Honey Bee. I love you too." he smiled kissing my forehead._

_End Flashback…._

Smiling to myself, I was pulled from my thoughts when the flight attendant asked me if I wanted a drink. My stomach was still in knots, so I settled for a soft ginger ale. I let my mind wander back to another fond memory of mine as I remembered making my first set of friends.

_Flashback…_

_I was nine and I walking down the long road walking Buttons; my grandfather's basset hound. I had named him Buttons because he had some strange infatuation with chewing buttons off of clothing. It was a hot summer day, and I was gazing out at the familiar scenery; cows grazing in the fields, the subtle but sweet scent of honey in the air._

_I noticed Buttons was nowhere to be found. For such a small dog he was really quick and disappeared easily._

_"__Buttons…Buttons!" I hollered, searching frantically for him. I heard laughter coming from the clearing by the lake. I strained my eyes to see two families enjoying a picnic and my dog tugging onto a boy's shirt, trying to grasp a button off the boy's shirt with his tiny teeth. The boy had reddish brown colored hair and his eyes were framed by glasses. He was laughing hysterically and his friends looked on amusedly while the parents looked on with worried gazes._

_"__Buttons, stop that this instant." I hollered. Buttons jumped off the boys lap and ran to me, his tail wagging eagerly in excitement. The family looked at me curiously as I slowly approached them to mumble an apology. They all stood to greet me._

_"__Sorry about Buttons." I said sheepishly. "He just loves people." _

_"__It's okay; this little dog made our day." A short blonde haired girl said who looked about my age._

_"__I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Edward. These are our friends Rosalie and Jasper." she smiled._

_"__Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I waved the four adults looked at me curiously._

_"__You're Harold Swan's granddaughter?" the blond haired man asked._

_"__Yep, that's my Poppy." I beamed._

_"__Well I'll be." The reddish haired woman said._

_"__Am I missing something?" I asked confusedly._

_"__Oh sorry, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle and these are our friends Charlotte Hale and her husband Matthew." she smiled._

_"__Hello." I timidly waved._

_"__We grew up with your dad and your aunts and uncles. How are they by the way?" Mrs. Hale asked._

_"__Um my dad's okay. My aunt Annabelle died a while back. I'm named for her." I said looking at the ground. It was awkward talking about someone you didn't know. From what I was told I was just like her, quiet and a major bookworm._

_"__Well I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Hale said apologetically. Suddenly I heard a trilling bell chime pierce the air that signaled that it was time for lunch and that I had to return home._

_"__Um, I'm sorry I must be going. The bell just rang and it's time for lunch. My parents and my Poppy are probably wondering where I am._

_"__Do you mind if we come?" I would love to catch up with Charlie and your grandfather." Mr. Cullen asked. I eyed them warily. Rule number one that my Poppy told me: Never go off with strangers no matter what._

_"__Sure but we must hurry." I answered carefully. Seeing my uneasiness, the reddish haired woman spoke up._

_"__Okay. Kids how about you and Bella walk ahead of us, and we will meet you there. Are you guys still living at the ranch?" she asked and I nodded my head. They began packing up and I lead the other back up the old dust road. We walked in awkward silence until Alice spoke up._

_"__Bella I have a feeling, we're going to be the best of friends." she squealed._

_"__How can you be so sure?" I asked._

_"__Trust, she knows these things." the boy said who I figured was Edward. I noticed his eyes were a pretty grass green. He was smiling at me amusedly. _

_"__So you guys just moved here?" I asked._

_"__Yeah our parents grew up here and decided to move back." Edward smiled at me._

_"__Well you're no stranger to Myersville then." I laughed._

_"__Yeah. Our mom is an interior designer while our dad is the hospital's new doctor._

_"__Well good, your dad's is going to be seeing a lot of me then." they looked at me confused._

_"__I'm exceptionally clumsy." I answered, and to prove my point I tripped over air, sending me crashing into Edward. They all laughed_

_"__See what I mean?" I winced, helping Edward up. He came out unscathed, but I had a lovely scrape on my elbow._

_"__Just peachy!" I mumbled under my breath as we continued walking._

_"__So are you guys ready for school?" I asked Rosalie, she was relatively quiet the duration of our walk._

_"__Sort of. Jasper, Rose, and I are going to be in the fourth grade while Edward is going to be in the third grade. He's the baby." she responded._

_"__Me too." I said and Edward high fived my hand." I'm glad. I'll have someone to talk to." He beamed. We quickly arrived to the ranch and they looked at me astonished._

_"__You live here?" They all said. I laughed and nodded my head. Moments after we got to the porch the Cullen's and Hales pulled up in their respective cars._

_"__Honey Bee where are you" I heard my grandfather call._

_"__Poppy!" I hollered. He came out from inside the house and stopped in the doorway. His gaze fell on me._

_"__My dear Bella what have you done?" he asked, looking at my elbow._

_"__Nothing new Poppy. Look I brought some new friends." I pointed out._

_"__Well if it isn't the lost boys and the sugar babes." he said. "Carlisle my boy and dear old Mattie boy." He grinned hugging them before kissing Esme and Charlotte on the cheek. While he called mom and dad out to talk, I grabbed the five of us some popsicles, before settling outside under the tree while we rambled on about countless things. _

_I soon realized I had a lot in common with all of them and was relieved to find out they lived next door to each other just down the road. We became fast friends and did numerous activities together. Soon my grandfather had taken a liking to them calling them his other grandchildren, meaning that he would never miss a birthday or school event. I could back handily say that, that summer was the best time of my life._

_End Flashback….._

They were my friends ever since…well until I left junior year. I had missed them and wondered if they still lived there. I felt guilty. When I left, I had no intentions of ever looking back. I admit I have no regrets when it came to my job and the life it provided for me, but I did regret not staying in touch with them and my family.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew the flight attendant was shaking me awake. "Sorry miss, but we're about to land." she smiled before moving to awake another sleeping passenger. I rolled my neck from side to side to ease the tense nerves that seemed to strain every time I moved.

Securing my seat belt I settled in my seat bracing myself for landing, saying a silent prayer as the wheels touched the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Again, same plot and story, just reedited with a few tweaks:)

Chapter 3

Trying not to stumble in the heels that seem to be embedded on my aching feet, I carefully exited the plane.

Since I only had my messenger bag, I didn't have to suffer the hassle of baggage claim. It was about ten thirty when I landed and while wondering through the airport my mom called and offered to pick me up. The drive from here to Myersville was about a two hour drive and I decided since it was so late I would rather take a taxi into town.

Hurrying to find a taxi, I ran out the doors, and was immediately hit by the hot air. I managed to grab a taxi and managed to catch one right before they all went off duty. I told the driver that my destination was Myersville and he groaned. I knew it was going to cost a hefty sum, but at this rate I didn't care. I just wanted to get into town.

The driver looked like he was in his late 60's and his white mustache scrunched over his lips. He looked short and stoutly but yet he wasn't overweight. He appeared friendly and I offered him a timid smile. For the duration of the drive it was mostly silent, but when reached the outskirts of Myersville and I saw the welcoming sign, my face broke out in a small smile. A part of me missed being here.

Although Myersville was small, I was surprised to see that it had even managed get a hospital this huge. Myersville General was a surprisingly large hospital, and welcomed many doctors from across the country. As he drove out towards the main road, I let my eyes wander the foreign trails that used to be my home.

Looking out the window, I felt like a stranger. Some glances at places appeared familiar, while others distant. Still staring out the window, I heard the cab driver call out to get my attention

.

"Hey you look familiar. Haven't I seen you before?" the guy asked; his heavy Tennessean accent piercing through the night air.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's been awhile." I answered truthfully.

"Still. Aye-what's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan." I responded, and his eyebrows rose so high, that they looked like they disappeared into his hairline. He looked shocked for a moment before his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Well I never! If it isn't our little Honey Bee." he grinned.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked, looking at his face. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place his face.

"Well I'm hurt. You don't remember your old friend Aro?" he pouted and realization dawned on me.

"Achy Aro Volturi." I whispered and he nodded his head. Aro was the man who lived near the Cullens and the Hales since we were kids. He lived in this very old pristine Victorian house, which was supposedly haunted from the eighteen hundreds. Every time we would pass by his house he would grumble and moan, frightening us and causing us to run away. We figured he was just a mean grumpy man when the whole time he was suffering from a severe case of arthritis in his back. Aro would spend countless days alone, and when I wasn't around my friends or family I would try to spend my time with him listening to his stories.

Many people thought of him as cold hearted and senile, but he was a real sweet heart once you got to know him.

"It's so great to see you!" I genuinely smiled at him. He didn't look a day over 50.

"The same my dear. I'm so glad that I got to see your face again. I never thought I would see the day that my Bee returned home." he grinned, the wrinkles crinkling near his eyes.

"I know. You're looking better these days I see." Aro laughed.

"Yep, Dr. Cullen's got me on meds so strong, that I can basically do a back flip and jump for joy anytime I want." He laughed. I smiled at the thought of Carlisle. He was one of the best doctors I've ever met and trust me I have met many.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. Wouldn't want you breaking a hip on me." I teased, actually laughing for the first time in hours.

"Whatever my dear child. On another note. I know why you're here." he solemnly said.

"Yeah. I'm sure everyone knows." I said, quietly gazing back out the window.

"Don't worry. He'll get better." He reassured me.

"I really hope so." I answered.

"Trust me, if I know anything of my many years…and trust I have had many years, to know that, that man is a fighter. Nothing ever puts him out for too long." he grinned.

"I know." I responded, looking at my hands as he continued driving. We soon pulled into the hospital parking lot. I un- buckled my seatbelt before stepping out of the cab.

"So what do I owe you?" I asked, rummaging through my bag for my wallet.

"Ah, my sweet child. This one's on the house." he grinned. "That's very sweet, but won't your boss be mad?" I asked concerned.

"Nope. Especially when I'm the boss." he laughed. I looked at him confusedly as he gestured out a hand to look at the door and sure enough "Aro's Taxicab Services" was printed. How I hadn't noticed it before was beyond me. I smiled and thanked him before closing the door behind me and walked away, my heels clicking against the pavement. I had taken a few steps when I heard him call my name.

"Bella!" he hollered from the rolled down window of the cab.

"Yeah Aro?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

"Welcome Home!" he smiled, before pulling away. I stood there momentarily frozen as I took in his words. Home to me had always been L.A and I guess hearing him calling Myersville home really struck me. Taking another deep breath, I patted myself down. No need to be entering a hospital looking like a mad woman.

Slowly entering, I approached the front desk. There a bored brunette sat, chewing on a glob of gum while reading Vogue Magazine (Oh the irony.) She reminded me of cow chewing grass. I thought people chewed with their mouth closed these days but I guess not. I looked around for my mom or any of my family members and found no one. The brunette at the desk still didn't seem to notice me so I cleared my throat. She glared at me before looking back down at her magazine.

"Yes?" she said in an agitated tone.

"Um yes… I'm looking for a Harold Swan." I responded.

"Still in surgery." she said in a careless tone. I was ready to sock her.

"Who's asking?" she asked still smacking loudly on her glob of gum.

"Isabella Swan." I breathed.

"Bella Swan! OMG it's me Jessica Stanley, well soon to be Newton. How are you?" she grinned.

Ah….Jessica Stanley. I remember her. She used to be one of my closest friends before the Cullens and Hales arrived, but she abruptly deserted me for Lauren Mallory and her minions in second grade. Since then she had been a complete bitch to me.

"I'm okay, besides the obvious." I responded, seriously hoping she would let me go.

"Me, too. I'm marrying Mike Newton. You remember him." she fake smiled, pressing her left hand in my face.

"Congrats." I lied. Gross, she was marrying Mike Newton.

If I vaguely remember anything about Myersville, it was him. I mean Mike wasn't ugly or anything. He had blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and pearly white teeth.

His appearance wasn't the problem. Mike just couldn't take no for an answer. Mike had a crush on me since we were in kindergarten, where I constantly avoided his passes at me. Even through middle, and high school he wouldn't leave me alone. Even when Emmett and Jasper threatened to punch his face in, he didn't falter, and I admit the guy had balls to take on them. I was just surprised to see that Mike had even decided to settle down. We all knew Mike slept around, and he was notoriously known as the STD king. Whether it was true or not I'll never know, but then again, that was Jessica's problem not mine.

"Thank you. The whole town's going to be there. Maybe I'll see you there." she blinked batting her over mascaraed eyelashes. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Jessica was definitely a pretty girl, with her strawberry blonde locks and grey eyes. She definitely wasn't an airhead, and she was definitely smart in some aspects, but sadly she was just too vain about herself which made her come across as ugly and fake.

"You just might. On that note, I'm just going to go wait in the emergency room." I said slowly backing away.

"Okay, talk to you later!" she eagerly waved. Very weird. I hooked my messenger bag higher on my shoulder and began my way over to the emergency room. I was exhausted, but I couldn't find it in myself to go to sleep. Luckily, there weren't many people in the emergency room, thank god. I was just about to sit down, when a caramel haired woman and blonde entered looking a little flustered. I couldn't see their faces too well, but I knew they were middle aged and were dressed in a skirt and blouse. I was looking through my iPhone for any missed messages, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Did you call?" the blonde asked. I looked on curiously awaiting an answer while I pulled an elastic band off my wrist to put my hair in a bun.

"Yeah but I don't know if it was the right number. Renee was too flustered to give me the right number so I looked through her phone." the caramel hair woman responded.

"I hope it was, he's been asking about her for a while now." the blonde answered.

"Me too, Char, me too." the caramel woman said, as they turned my way. Her green eyes flickering over mine. I instantly knew who she was. She stopped momentarily when the blonde bumped into her.

"Es what is it?" The blonde asked when her eyes looked over at me and widened.

I stood up. "Esme, Charlotte?" Both their eyes filled with tears before they ran and grabbed me into a fierce hug.

"Oh my sweet Bella. I have missed you." Esme cried into my hair.

"I missed you too Esme." I grinned.

"I as well. Look how beautiful you are. You're the spinning image of your grandmother." Charlotte smiled at me.

'So I've been told." This was true. Even I saw the resemblance. I was an exact carbon copy of my grandmother; right down to the hair, eyes, and complexion. The only thing we didn't share was height. While she was a tiny thing, I was at least of average height. I had been told all my life how beautiful I was and I always responded with the same response of "Blame my grandmother."

"How is he?" I asked as I sat back down, the two of them following me.

"We don't know. He's been in there a while. They're still working on him as we speak." Esme said.

"I hope he's okay." I responded, tears, welling up in my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm so glad I was able to reach you." Esme smiled.

"Where's everybody?" I asked, looking around. I saw neither of my uncles or my aunt.

"Your uncles are in town doing some business and Marty ran over to the ranch to fix a few things, so you would have somewhere to sleep." Charlotte answered.

"Wait, how did she know I would come?" I questioned.

"She had faith." Esme smiled. I shook my head. My aunt was just too sweet and yet I treated her like crap, too hesitant to let her or anyone interfere with my "perfect" life.

"I'm glad you did reach me. I took the first flight out I could find." I breathed. Esme and Charlotte smiled at me when I yawned loudly. I was really tired. I had been working the previous days before nonstop and only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep each day. I was surprised it was hitting me all of a sudden. I was dead on my feet.

"Oh dear, you must be tired." Charlotte said as Esme's cell phone rang. She smiled at the two of us before getting up to take her call.

"I am." I responded sheepishly.

"Get some rest." she said patting her lap.

"Oh I couldn't. What if I miss something?" I responded.

"You won't dear. It may be hours before we hear anything. Just rest your head." She smiled at me her blue eyes glistening. Tucking my legs under me, making sure my skirt didn't rise up, I laid my head in Charlotte's lap. She began raking her fingers through my hair and I instantly became soothed from her touch. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep slumber.

"Bella, Bella honey, wake up." Charlotte cooed, gently rousing me from my slumber.

"Huh?" I groggily responded yawning.

"He's out of surgery. They're preparing a room as we speak." she smiled. I yawned once more, and stretched; the bones in my back protesting with every move.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Esme smiled from beside of me.

"How long was I out?" I asked brushing the loose tendrils of hair from my face.

"About seven and a half hours." She answered.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Don't worry. You were tired, and your body needed the rest." Esme responded. I shrugged sheepishly.

"You know you still talk in your sleep right?" Charlotte asked me. My face instantly flushed.

"Ah, she still blushes." They both laughed.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing too embarrassing." Esme grinned.

"Will you tell me?" I asked the two of them, praying that I didn't mumble anything too embarrassing.

"Nope." They both grinned, smiling knowingly at one another. I groaned. I was just about to ask if my mom was back when a blur came running breathlessly into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Mom. I had to drop the baby off and Jas's parking the car." She rambled breathlessly until her eyes shifted to mine.

"Oh my god Bella!" She squealed running towards me. The standby nurses gave us angry glares at the loudness of her voice.

"Alice. I missed you so much!" I said back with much enthusiasm but at a lower tone. I really did miss her. I hadn't made many friends since I left for California, so it was great to see a familiar face.

"I missed you too. You look beautiful. My gosh Bella Swan's in heels!" She beamed making heels sound like hells.

"Yeah, I know it shocked me as well." I teased.

"We have to catch up, well later obviously. I just can't believe you're back here." she squealed once more. She was literally bouncing in her seat beside me, when I heard a voice call her.

"Alice, who are you talking to? I can hear you down the hall." I turned in my seat, only to see the tall frame of none other than Jasper Hale.

"Jasper!" I smiled, as he grinned at me.

"Bella Swan. I missed you girl." he said in his Texan accent, clashing with his usual Tennessean speech.

"I missed you too Jas." I smiled into his embrace.

"Hey that doesn't look like Ally. You wanna explain Hale." A booming voice said. I heard a sickening smack and a loud ouch, causing the nurses to fully glare full force in our direction. They looked like they were only a few steps from kicking us out. I wouldn't blame them either. Wouldn't you if you spotted someone having a mini reunion in a hospital of all places?

"Take a look you dope." Jasper said as he let me go. Looking over his shoulder was the big burly form of my cousin Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella Bean!" he smiled, his dimples making an appearance on his face. Emmett grabbed me into a hug. He was my uncle Marcus' and Aunt Rachel's son. He was also my favorite cousin out of all the boys.

"Can't breathe." I gasped, spots beginning to form in my line of vision.

"Oops, sorry." he shrugged releasing me, causing me to wobble in my heels. I walked over to Rosalie who was smiling over at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Isabella "Honey Bee" Swan." She mocked

"And if it isn't Rosalie Rude Hale." I smirked back in response.

"Eh, Swan to you missy." She grinned, flashing her hand at me. From what my mom told me a while back I knew they were dating but never to this extent. Had I really missed that much?

"Really?" I smiled.

"Five years today. You would know if you came back home more often." She smiled, although I could see an underlying hurt hidden in her eyes. I was about to respond when a nasally voice broke our conversation.

"Well if your done with your little hug fest over there," Jessica said. "Your grandfather's room is ready." she glared, before walking away from the two of us. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her antics as we walked back to where everyone was now huddled where two doctors stood. Even my mom was there and my aunt Marty.

I instantly recognized Carlisle as one of the doctors they were speaking with and beside him looking amazing as ever was Edward. He still had that mess of reddish brown hair on his head that seemed to have a life of its own. He nearly towered over his father's 6'3 frame, and his signature square framed glasses were perched upon his face. His eyes were still the same grass green that always made me feel like I couldn't breathe.

As Rosalie and I walked over it suddenly got quiet, and the others I looked over at me curiously. Carlisle was the first to speak up.

"Why, hello Bella. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. How is he?" I asked sharply.

"Well he's in ICU. And that's what we were talking about. We agreed that you should be the first to see him." he answered.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Family's always allowed first. We were suggesting that we all go, but since ICU only allows one at a time, that you should go first. "Edward responded, the first he's ever acknowledged me.

"But you're his family too." I breathed. They were probably more so his family then I was considering how long I had been m.i.a.

"But you're blood. Now stop arguing and go." Esme pushed. I nodded my head before following Carlisle as he led the three of us towards the ICU. I was shaking nervously with every step I took wishing I had my mom with me or one of them so they could stop my fidgeting. I was afraid of what I was going to see. Carlisle gave me a brief pat on the shoulder before opening the door for me to step through. I took a deep breath, and even doing that wasn't enough to prepare me for what I saw.

Gone was the man that I remembered as my grandfather. My grandfather was lively, tough as nails and with a constant smile upon his face. The man in the bed looked, frail, grim, and exhausted. An oxygen mask lay over his face; various assortments of wires attached to his body.

He looked sort of peaceful, but his face was set in a small frown. I had missed him so much, and I couldn't bear the sight before me. A sob erupted in my throat, and I had to grab a chair to keep myself from collapsing.

It was quiet for a moment and we all just looked at him. Although he was still medically induced coma, Carlisle said he would probably wake up on his own time, and when that time came no one would know. The doctors had recommended that we speak to him and let him know that we were here to support him. With a final glance, Carlisle left. This just left me and him.

"Hey Poppy. It's me Bella." I said in a small voice, grabbing his hand, careful not to disturb the IV there. "I've missed you so much." I breathed, tears swelling in my eyes. I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart monitor and continued.

"I know it's been a while. I bet I suck at being a granddaughter huh?" I un-humorously laughed. I rubbed patterns into the wrinkled coarse skin of his hand.

"I find it so selfish of me, to only visit after nine years, and only under these circumstances. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered, tears slowly falling down my face.

"You can't leave me just yet. You know that right? Besides Mom, you're all I have left that I'm really close to, and I couldn't bear it without you. "I cried.

"You're strong, and you've got to hold on for me Poppy. Please."

"Don't leave me yet. I know you probably want to see Nana Marie, Auntie Ana, and Daddy, but I just need you now. All of your friends and extended family, we all do. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I love you so much. Fight. Fight as hard as you can. I promise, I won't leave you. I promise." I whispered, tears falling down my face and onto my blouse. I pressed a kiss to his hand, and laid it against the side of my face.

I thought I was alone, until I heard the strangled sob of someone and saw the others in the doorway. Startled, I lowered his hand and embarrassingly started wiping at my eyes, realizing that my mascara had smeared probably making me look like a raccoon.

"I'm sorry. I took too long, didn't I?" I asked. They all smiled sheepishly at me.

"No you didn't dear." How about you and I go to the cafeteria for some coffee, while the others spend their time with him." My aunt Marty smiled at me. I didn't even notice when she had gotten here.

"What about you?" I asked, the mascara now beginning to burn my eyes even more causing them to water even more.

"I'll be fine. Now come on." she smiled wrapping her arms around me. My heels caused me to tower over her by a couple of inches so the walking was a little bit awkward.

She handed me a tissue from her purse and we silently walked to the cafeteria for some coffee. I grabbed a cup and followed her to a table by the window that had a beautiful view of a garden nearby.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she smiled.

"It is." I responded taking a sip of my coffee.

"You know. I heard what you said back there." she said.

"I figured." I breathed embarrassed.

"He doesn't blame you for not contacting him after all these years. None of us do. We all knew you had big dreams to go with that big heart of yours." she started. I pressed my forehead against the pane of the window. I really didn't want to hear this.

"Sometimes, life leads you to a path that strays away from home. The smallest decisions can change your life forever. But, that path always leads to home." she said thoughtfully.

"This isn't my home anymore." I whispered so low that I was surprised she even heard me in the first place.

"Home is where your heart is." She replied and I tried not to snort at the cliché reference. This definitely wasn't the time or place.

"How do I know what to do?" I asked looking up at her blue eyes that reminded me so much of my father and grandfather.

"That, my sweet bee, is up to you to figure out on your own. In the book of life, the answers are not in the back, it's up to you to solve. If life was that simple, there wouldn't be problems in the world and without those problems we would never learn from our mistakes. I'll be in the room if you need me." she smiled, kissing my forehead. She threw her discarded cup in the trash bin as I sat there gazing out the window.

I wondered what she had meant by that. Myersville wasn't my home. Home is where I lived, which was L.A. I had a life there; a life that I couldn't possibly mange to do here with the people and places of Myersville. Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the thoughtful words of my aunt. I threw my now cold coffee into the bin, and pulled out my phone. I had a few calls to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, same plot and story, just reedited with a few tweaks:)

Chapter 4

Hours passed, maybe even days. I wasn't too sure, but me being the stubborn person I was, refused to leave my grandfather's bedside. My mom tried to coax me into leaving with her when she'd arrived but I still felt guilty for being such a crappy granddaughter that I decided to stay here with him. At least for a little while.

Surprisingly, it had been only 2 ½ days and exhaustion was wearing on me. I was still dressed in the same clothes I arrived in and in desperate need of a shower. My mom offered to bring me some of her clothes or even buy me some from the local store, but I refused. I preferred to stay in my own clothes and besides she had at least 4 inches on me when it came to height, so I knew the clothes would be too big on me anyway.

It was just approaching six in the morning, and it was Esme who finally encouraged me to go home.

"Bella, you're tired. Go get some rest." she said concerned.

"But I promised I wouldn't leave his side." I said looking at my grandfather's sleeping form.

"Bella, the doctors said it may take days even weeks for him to awake." she said and I groaned.

"His body needs time to recuperate and it's not going to help him if you're tired." she said brushing a few strands of hair from my face. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"Go get some rest, and how about you join us later for lunch. We're having a barbecue." Esme smiled at me.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"Nonsense, you're family. Besides we invited everyone including, your mom and your aunt and uncles and their families." she grinned.

"Can I get a ride over to the ranch?" I asked realizing I had no way of getting there. My mom was in town, which was a good 45 minute drive away and my aunt had left the night before to go get some sleep. Maybe I should have left with her when I had the chance.

"I wish I could, but I have a client to meet in less than 20 minutes. I just wanted to stop by and check up on you." Esme said.

"Oh well, I'll just call a cab." I breathed, grabbing my bag to look for my phone that somehow miraculously disappeared. She grabbed my hand to stop my searching.

"No need." she smiled before going into the hallway. I panicked. She didn't expect him to drop me off did she? My protests were left unheard as she called out his name.

"Edward!" she hollered, as he strutted beautifully into the room, flashing me a crooked grin.

"Yes Ma?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah in 10 minutes, why?" he said, looking at me. I blushed under his gaze. When I left, Edward and I were on good terms, but yet I still felt awkward being around him

"Be a dear and drop Bella off at the ranch."

"Sure. Be ready in 10." he smiled, before exiting.

"See, problem solved." she laughed.

"Thanks a lot." I said getting up, wincing as my back groaned in protest. Sitting in the same position for two days can take its toll on one's body.

"Do you need any clothes?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. Did I really look that bad?

"No I made a call, and hopefully they'll arrive later today." I said. Esme smiled and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Edward came in a couple of minutes later.

"You ready?" Edward asked me as he was putting on his jacket.

"Yep." I answered, wincing as I slipped my feet back into my heels. I gave my grandfather a kiss on the cheek and turned to follow Edward, wincing with every step I took.

"You okay?" he asked amusedly.

"Yeah, you know wearing heels takes a lot out of a girl." I smiled.

"No I don't actually. I'm a man remember?" he teased.

"Whatever 'Penny'." I teased back using his childhood nickname.

"Ha ha Bella. I thought I told you never to call me that. I can't help if I have an odd shade of hair color. If anyone's to blame, blame my mom." he huffed.

"Yeah but, it looks pretty on her." I teased. "Are you calling me ugly?" he said stoically, although he was fighting a smile.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I said, and Edward rolled his eyes feigning hurt. "I'm so hurt." he said in a somber tone.

"Whatever just lead the way." I responded, following him. After waving to a few of his coworkers he led us outside towards the parking lot where his car was parked.

"So I still see you're still a fan of the Volvo, eh Penny?" I asked, as he opened the door for me.

"What can I say? The ladies love the Volvo." he smiled, taking his glasses off.

"Uh huh, Grandma." I laughed at him.

"Touché." he responded, pulling out of the parking lot.

"So what have you been up to? He asked nothing, just working as an editor." I lied, well partially anyway. No one really knew the extent of my job other than my mom. All they knew was that I had moved to Cali for college. Not that I had become one of the editors for one of the most top fashion magazines in the world.

"And how's that going?" he asked.

"I love it. I really enjoy my job." I smiled. "What about you?" I asked, as he then proceeded to tell me how immediately after he graduated college he went to med school so he could work alongside his father for his residency. He had graduated top of his class, and if it wasn't for one faulty grade he would have made valedictorian.

"So are you coming by later for lunch?" he asked me.

"Yeah your mom invited my family and I." I answered.

"Great the whole gang's going to be there." Edward responded. "Really? I haven't seen Mr. Hale in so long."

"I know. He was away on a business trip, but he's home now." he smiled, as he pulled towards the road that led to the ranch.

"You need a ride later?" Edward asked me as we finally approached the house.

No, I probably ride over with my mom." I answered and I saw that his face fell a little.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked.

"Of course you will. I wouldn't miss Mom's barbecue chicken for nothing in the world. It's my favorite. Not only that but I heard your aunt's bringing her special apple pie." he smiled rubbing his belly just as we pulled of the dirt road.

"I thought everything was your favorite food." I laughed back.

"Hey that's Emmett, not me." he said, as I opened the car door and got out, closing the door behind me.

"If you say so. Bye Edward." I waved, heading towards the front door, but stopped when I realized I didn't have a key.

"Under the doormat." Edward yelled from his window laughing. Sure enough when I bent down and looked, right under the welcome mat, was the key. I smiled and waved at him once more before watching him pull off and I headed inside, closing the door behind me. The smell hit me before I even took a step.

"Honeysuckle and vanilla." I whispered to the empty house. The house was just the same as I remembered. The same open and friendly place I had once called my home.

I wandered up the staircase, towards my old bedroom. It was still the same except for a few stray boxes. The first thing my eyes were immediately drawn to was my old bed. I used to hate how small it was when I was younger, but now it never looked so big. It still wasn't the king bed, I left at home that I could practically live in, but big enough. The walls were still the same baby blue since I hated the color pink. I smiled at the numerous memories that flooded my head as I took in each little memento of my past life.

After looking around my room for a bit, I was in desperate need of a shower. I had bared my closet when I left except for a few stray shorts and shorts that were now a few sizes too small. I then went into my parents' old bedroom in search of one of my dad's old shirts. Although I knew my mom didn't sleep in this room anymore since his death (she now slept across the hall), I could tell she had been up here recently since I could still smell her floral scent lingering in the air.

Luckily I found one of his old flannel shirts, but had to fight back tears when his familiar scent of cinnamon and leather consumed me. I missed my father dearly. When I wasn't around my mom or grandfather, I was around my father. You would pretty much call me a daddy's girl. I wondered what my life would have been like if he hadn't died. Would I still be living down here in Myersville? I wondered about my life, my job, my family, all set off by his death. I felt myself become overwhelmed and I knew I had to get out of here soon.

Grabbing his shirt and a pair of shorts from my room, I headed towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. I took a towel from the linen closet and eagerly went towards the bathroom to wash away the past days grime.

After I finished showering and got dressed, I headed downstairs to see if I could grab myself a snack. Poppy had always kept the cabinets stocked with my favorites, so I wasn't disappointed when I found my guilty pleasure of strawberry pop tarts.

Living in L.A and always on the go, I was constantly burning calories, and sometimes didn't even manage to find the time to eat, junk food none the less. Grabbing two packets, I headed to the living room and flopped down on the couch to watch television. Nothing much was on, but I was lucky enough to catch a re-run of Boy Meets World. Settling myself comfortably, I grabbed a nearby afghan and cover myself; resting my head down on one of the pillows. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_Edward and I are fourteen and walking down the lone dirt road that led to the old bridge by the lake. We were walking Buttons and decided to settle down for a while and let him run around for a while, while we let our feet splash around in the water. _

_We sit and talk for hours as we both gaze out at the lake. I turn back to look at Edward and gone is the skinny, lanky, coke bottle glasses boy I used to know. _

_He's now a grown man, his piercing green eyes focused on mine, behind his rectangular rimmed glasses. _

_I look on astonished as he leans closer and closer to me, his warm breath trickling across my skin. Our lips are inches from each other's, as he slowly presses his lips against mine. I moan into his mouth as he pulls me closer, my hand furiously grabbing onto the nape of his neck. _

_Edward slowly starts grinding against my pelvis and my body begins to heat from head to toe. He rubs his hands up and down my body before sliding under my shirt. Edward's almost up to my bra and is just about to unclasp it when, Buttons runs over and starts barking. _

_I'm about to nearly kill my dog for interrupting us, but notice that his barks sound more like someone pounding on the door. He barks louder, so much louder, that it sounds like a hammer beating against the door. Edward continues grinding on me and I'm so close, so close and…_

_BAM!_

"Fuck!" I winced, rubbing my forehead. I was having nearly one of the best dreams I've ever had in my life and some asshole interrupted it. I should have felt weird that it was my best friend I was having a dream about, but at that moment I didn't care.

It had been so long since I had sex and I'd spent so many nights at my apartment trying to get a release which often resulted in nothing.

I huffed and pulled myself off the floor as the pounding on the door continued. I looked at the clock to see that I had been asleep for a little more than 5 ½ hours. The pounding continued and I nearly growled. Hurrying to the door I swung it open, where a greasy haired boy stood in a red and brown uniform, 4 boxes stacked behind him. Eric, his name tag read. He looked no more than 19 and was staring at me openly. I looked at him curiously. He continued to stare at me until I cleared my throat. He quickly shifted his eyes up to mine.

"Um…Uh… Isabella Swan" he stuttered, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, and gestured for him to place the boxes inside. I saw my mom's car in the driveway and wondered where she was.

"Can...Can you please sign for me?" he said nervously, shifting his eyes. I gestured for his clipboard but he looked hesitant to even give it to me. I also noticed he had it lowered over a very particular part of the male anatomy.

"Something wrong?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him. He gaped at me and quickly handed me the clip board turning around. I quickly signed and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He quickly threw me the receipt before bolting out the door.

"Hey what about your tip?" I hollered from the doorway.

"Don't worry about it." he screeched, shooting away from the ranch in his delivery truck.

"Well that was strange." I wondered out loud closing the door behind me. Picking up one of the boxes, I headed towards the stairs. I had just so happen to pass by a full length mirror and stopped in my tracks. No wonder I had the delivery boy so flustered. Wearing my father's shirt pretty much covered my shorts making me look pant less. My hair was hanging down my back in waves, making it look tousled like I had just had sex (I wish).

Then of course, I didn't have a bra on and after my little dream a couple of minutes ago that left nothing to the imagination. No wonder he was covering himself. Laughing I continued up the stairs and set the box down on the floor, where I nearly bumped into my mom.

"Good lord honey. I know I graced you with good legs, but why do you have them on display like that? Answering the door nonetheless." She asked, flattening down her blue sundress.

"I have shorts on." I muttered. "When did you get here?" I asked, walking towards my bedroom.

"A couple of hours ago, sleepy head." She smiled, flattening back a couple of my curls. She kissed my forehead.

"I tried to wake you, but you sleep like the dead." She cooed. "You still sleep talk, you know that right?" She asked grinning.

"I know mama." I blushed, opening up one of the boxes. Bree did a great job. I'd ask her to run to my apartment and pack me some clothes and ship them to me. I felt my mom lean down over my shoulder.

"Well look at you." She laughed, when I threw her a few of the clothes I asked Bree to send in her size.

"This is nice and this is all for me?" My mom asked and I nodded my head.

"Hmm, I guess I'll make the girls jealous with this." She mocked, although her tone seemed to hold no humor. I looked back down at the boxes.

"Well honey, I think you outta get dressed. We're already running a bit behind and I know there are quite a few people anxious to see you." She told me before leaving.

It was still pretty hot outside so I decided to wear my vintage Bridgette Bardot tank with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I settled with pairing a pair of grey converse since my feet were still a little tender from wearing heels. Most people would kill for my outfit, the total being at least a couple of thousands when paired with accessories. I hated to admit it, but with my job, came a few perks; real expensive perks and let's just say that I was now used to the finer things in life, especially when it came to clothes. I left my hair down, praying that it would at least try and cooperate with me today.

After quickly tying my sneakers, I ran downstairs towards the living room, where I saw my mom spraying herself with perfume. Added to her sundress, she had on a pair of wedge sandals and some dangling earrings. She hated dressing up and I wondered why all of the sudden she had a change of heart.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She jumped in shock.

"Damn it, Bella. I hate it when you do that." She blushed; an obvious trait I inherited from her.

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing. Are you ready to go?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"You still have the beast I see." I muttered, sliding into the cab beside her. This used to be my old car doing high school and I used to think it was the hottest car on the block, well road, but you know what I mean. Now, it looked like it belonged in a junk yard.

"Don't hate on the truck, my little Honey Bee. This car may be ancient, but it's got me through a lot. So no complaining." She scolded. I huffed and laid back against the fading leather seat as we drove the rest of the way in silence.

…

"Buttons!" I squealed, as he slobbered kisses over me. He was sitting on the front porch and appeared to be waiting for me like he knew I was coming. I ran out the truck, before it even stopped, ignoring my mother's protests. He was definitely older and it showed, but his little brown eyes still held a gleam in them that I remembered as a child.

"I missed you baby boy." I said, rubbing him behind his floppy little ears. Buttons wagged his tail in response. I was about to give him a big kiss, when I found myself thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Emmett!" I screeched, punching my cousin's back in response.

"Emmett, put me down this instant!" I squealed, as he spun me around in circles. All I could see was a blur of faces laughing when he finally set me down on my feet. The world kept on spinning…no that was just me. I tried to regain my balance, but ended up crashing into one of the support beams of the patio landing flat on my back. I swear I saw stars.

"Emmett you doofus, you killed her." I heard my other cousin Ben say. I carefully sat up. A few things began clearing up and noticed that all of them were gathered around Emmett with angry glares upon their faces.

"Yeah, don't worry about the girl with a possible concussion over here." I said loudly as I got up. They all ran over to me; my mom poking and prodding me to make sure I was okay. I shook my head a couple of times to make sure everything was okay. Once I was sure, I wasn't seeing two of anything, I found my feet off the ground once more.

"Sorry, Bee." Emmett said into my hair.

"Can't breathe." I gasped, and my aunt Marty smacked his arm.

"Emmett you're killing her." Alice said.

"Oops." he grinned, loosening his grip making me stumble once more. This time it was Alice who caught me.

"Bella!" she squealed, tightening her grip on me.

"How about we don't play let's break Bella in two, huh?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, I just missed you." Alice pouted.

"I miss you too." I said giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I don't get one?" Jasper and Emmett pouted. I walked over and planted two big ones on their faces. I was passed around from relative to relative and from friend to friend, when I felt a small tug on my jeans.

"Where's mine?" a small voice asked. I looked down into the eyes of a little blue eyed boy that looked like the perfect combination of Rosalie and Emmett without a doubt. I didn't even know they had a kid. I kneeled down to look at him.

"And who might you be?" I smiled.

"I'm Aiden and I'm 4." he smiled.

"Well hey there Aiden. I'm your cousin Bella, please to meet you." I grinned at him.

"You're pretty." he blushed and everybody snickered.

"Thank you. Why aren't you the little charmer?" I said.

"That's my boy!" Emmett laughed, and my uncle Marcus smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well how about this? How about you give me a kiss on the cheek instead?" I asked. Aiden nodded his head and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek." I gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead in response.

"You're just a cutie." I said, getting back to my feet. I dusted my pant leg off, but before i could finish, he grabbed my leg and tugged again.

"Yes sweetie?" I cooed.

"I'm going to marry you." He said, before running off to play with the other little kids. I stood there shocked.

I looked over at his parents who both wore sheepish grins.

"What can I say? My boy is a ladies man." he grinned and I rolled my eyes. I talked around with everyone and when I got to Edward, he gave me a small hug.

"It's just like you to make my godson want to marry you." he teased in my ear.

"What can I say? I'm good. But we're cousins, so it'll never happen." I laughed as he ruffled my hair. I tried to ruffle his hair, but he was just too tall for me to reach.

We all went to grab some food and settled down in a couple of lawn chairs. It didn't stray my attention either that Aiden nearly knocked Edward down to sit beside me. I just laughed and patted him on his little head as we talked. I found out' that Alice and Rose both worked at a boutique a little ways out of town, while Jasper worked as a history teacher at the local high school and Emmett worked as a trainer at the gym also out town. I even found out that Alice and Jasper had a little 18 month old girl named Bailey who was sound asleep inside. I asked what each of my relatives were doing and found out that I had missed out on a lot. There were weddings, babies, and things of all sorts going on.

It had gotten silent and I looked up to see that everyone was looking over at me.

"What?" I blushed. My cousin Demetri spoke up.

"Well you've asked about us, now it's time for you to share cuz." He grinned, his blue eyes swimming with mischief.

"Um, ask away?"

"Oh I got one." My aunt Marty asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where in the hell did your accent go?"


End file.
